


Lazy Saturday Mornings

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tongue Piercings, reader could be you or byleth who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: You were supposed to be getting together a grocery list, but your boyfriend had other plans.





	Lazy Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So My FE3H discord server was talking about tongue rings and I went *FERAL*  
Thank you to the one who's had a vibrating tongue ring and told me about the experience. Thank you to my fiance for beta reading this.
> 
> Also this is my first Fire Emblem Fic ever. Enjoy.

You were sitting at the table, scribbling out what you needed when you went grocery shopping in awhile. You were trying to figure out if you could justify going today, or if you could put it off, when you felt the warmth of your boyfriend behind you. He liked to come up behind you and hug you, his larger frame completely engulfing yours. You also expected the way he kissed and licked at your neck, and tilted your head to give him some room. The ball of metal at the end of his tongue ring wasn’t as warm as usual, and you idly wondered if he’d switched it for a new one. 

That wasn’t unlike him to do; he had enough of them to change them out every day if he wanted. You didn’t think much of it when he pulled back for a moment, but when there was a dull humming noise you put the pen down. Before you could turn around to ask him what the fuck he was doing, he latched onto your neck and gave it a lick. The tongue ring was  _ vibrating _ . Holy shit.

You were too startled to hold back the surprised moan that spilled from you, and the redhead just chuckled against your neck. His voice sounded weird with the tongue ring vibrating in his mouth, but it was obvious what he wanted when he tugged for you to get up. Guess you were going to get groceries tomorrow.

By the time you made your way to the bedroom the entire rest of Sylvain was practically vibrating. He must have been excited. He just plopped himself onto the middle of the bed and beckoned you over. You laughed and stripped out the clothes you were wearing. “What do you want Sylvain?”  
“I want to try this out so sit on my face.”

He looked so happy with himself you couldn’t help but laugh as you slid out of your panties. “Well since you want it so badly I really shouldn’t make you wait should I?”

He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face while you climbed over and straddled him. You didn’t even have time to seat yourself, he just grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto him. He wasted no time pressing the ball right up against your clit. You had to reach down and tangle your hands in his hair to keep from pulling your hips away from him. “FUCK Babe. Take it easy on me for a seconnnn-ah!”  
He did, in fact, not take it easy on you, and had pressed his tongue past your entrance while you were trying to chastise him. It took some work for him to get the bar piercing past the ring of muscle, but once he did you couldn’t help the sob you let out. He had loosened the grip on your hips just enough that you could roll them against his face. He hummed under you, encouraging you to use his face. Not that you were looking for his permission, he could easily stop you if he wanted you to do anything else. If you knew better, he didn’t want you to be doing anything else.

You kept gripping his hair whenever you felt a shock to your body, egging him on. It made him chuckle, the movement making you gasp and shake over him. You couldn’t resist him when he gave like this. You let the whimpers leave your mouth as you bent over and held on for dear life, throwing your hips down against him to get the last little bit of friction you needed. 

Sylvain came to the rescue when he pulled his tongue out of you and pressed the piercing to your clit once again. The sudden shock was finally enough to send you over the edge, and you sobbed out your boyfriends name as you shook apart on top of him. He just hummed in pleasure and held your hips to keep you from escaping the aftershocks of your orgasm. He kept you there even past that and into the sweet pain of over stimulation, until you smacked him on the top of the head and begged to be released.

As soon as he let go of you you threw yourself over onto the bed, panting heavily. He laughed, and when you looked back at him he was reaching in to turn off the tongue ring, face shiny from spit and slick. “That was fu-oh wow mah mouth feels weird. Mah tongue is numb.”

You laughed at the way he tried to look at his tongue, sounding like he’d just gotten out of the dentist. God you loved this dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics I could be working one but I legit went feral and wrote this when I was supposed to be working on a paper for class. Please enjoy and let me know if you want more fics like this.
> 
> Also follow my art/writing twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove) if you would like to get updates on what I'm doing! I'll be more likely to update writing if I'm getting interactions there as well!
> 
> Edit: I have a poll up for what fic to write next. Please Vote [Here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove/status/1196429135612129280)


End file.
